hgoftfandomcom-20200215-history
HGOFT 1
: Unappreciative of the security that The Capitol provides for all of Panem, the thirteen districts rebelled, trying to overthrow the governing body. Luckily their failure kept the sanctity of Panem in tact, however to prevent such a rebellion from occuring once again, the annual Hunger Games were established. For the first game, Twenty-six children were reaped, two from each of the thirteen districts and pitted against each other in an arena. Tributes Arena While the overall environment was an arid desert, as this was the first game, all aspects from each district were added in the layout in some way. Tiny hooks were attached to the tributes' sleeves to provide quick transportation via one of several ziplines sprawled across the eye-shaped arena. Tall dry mountains stretched up to the sky while deep valleys with rushing rivers that flowed into a lake surrounded by a small forest. At the western point of the arena, a collection of thirteen numbered bunkers were arranged in a grid, providing district-specific weapons inside but would collapse should both tributes of the respective district perish. At the eastern point of the arena laid a tiny shack complete with a computer that allowed tributes to control a giant fan to kick up sand from a neighboring desert, causing sand storms in various areas of the arena. tumblr_lyixk9BYIP1r9ynxfo1_500.jpg zipline-sunset.jpg Sandstorm.jpg images.jpg images (1).jpg download.jpg Desert_lake_2.jpg Albania_bunkers.jpg Muttations *Pufferanhas: Located in the valley's river. *Tracker Jackers: Hidden in the tall trees of the forest. *Vultechos: Circled the skies. Bloodbath Task Results Night 1 The Cornucopia The Lake The River The Canyon The Mountains The Desert The ??? The City Day 2 Aro and Connor Stacey Carrera Brynne, Silk, and Eden Silver, Shutter, and Annie Joquil and Victoria Joquil, Victoria, and Sharayah Sharayah Tyler and Katie Annie, Silver, Shutter, Katie, and Tyler Connor, Aro, Brynne, Silk, and Eden Stacey Day 3 Eden Victoria Brynne and Silk Connor Connor Part 2 Carrera Annie, Shutter, Silver, Katie, and Tyler Annie, Shutter, and Katie Silver and Tyler Stacey Eden Connor Night 3 Connor Carrera and Stacey Victoria and Eden Silver, Shutter, Annie, Katie, and Tyler Carrera, Stacey, and Connor Eden and Victoria Silver and Katie The Feast Tyler, Shutter, and Victoria Carrera Katie and Silver Katie, Silver, and Connor Shutter and Victoria Tyler Silver and Tyler Connor Victoria The Final Battle Victoria Connor Carrera Tyler The Final Four The Final Three The Final Two Trivia *The first games is tied with the second games as having the least amount of male tributes, both with three. *Despite winning the games, Tyler was consistently the last to submit his tasks. *Controversy arose at Joquil's death. The player believed her backpack was enough to cover her entire back and that Sharayah's dart would not have hit her. As a result, the player spent hours in the official chatroom ranting to other players trying to preach about her supposed unfair death. At one point the tribute tried to send anonymous messages to the blog and attempt to pass off the Head Game Maker as sending himself positive messages to boost his own confidence. After confrontation Joquil apologized for her schematics and left the games for good, never to be seen again. *Towards the end of the games, Eden got a kill by using her sponsor points to send a gift to someone else, its contents being sabotaged. This was the only time this was allowed seeing the kill method impossible to detect, although clever.